Maybe There's Something Behind The Jealously
by RepriseOurRoles
Summary: This fanfic is based off of the spoilers about Sam being Kurt's boyfriend, and also that Blair guy.  Eventual Kum.


"Remind me _why _I gave you two a ride to the mall?" Kurt said pulling into the main parking lot of the Lima mall. Finn Hudson and his football buddy, newly glee club member were discussing Halo strategies in the backseat while listening to some awful guitar music that not even Gaga could drown out.  
"Because, you already were going to meet up with Mercedes, and Sam and are being forced by Quinn and Rachel to get actually nice suits for homecoming." Finn told Kurt from the backseat.  
"I can't believe you have to be forced by your girlfriends to get nice clothes... boys..." Kurt sighed as he finally got that perfect parking place. 

Kurt split from Sam and Finn the moment he entered the mall, but he told them that he would get the final word on their outfit choices.

Kurt hated shopping alone, but he had time to kill before Mercedes showed up, so he decided he'd find a bench somewhere in the central part of the mall where he could silently rate everyone's style. What Kurt wasn't expecting was someone to sit down next to him. And that someone to be male, or even more so talk to him.  
"Hey, I know you from somewhere..." The tall slender built boy with a tan and dark eyes and curly hair said.  
Kurt was weary of this guy; that was for sure, he was about to tell him to get lost before the mystery guy added "Now I remember! Celine Dion, Cheerleading nationals."  
"So is your girlfriend a cheerio or something?" Kurt asked raising one eyebrow.  
Mr. tall dark and handsome seemed to find Kurt's notion novel and amusing, and replied with a bit of a laugh and a smirk. "Don't have one, and no not an ex."  
"So, are you a fellow male cheerleader or something?" Kurt now was _very _unsure of this guy.  
"You really are naive aren't you?"  
"Come again?"  
The mystery guy rolled his eyes. "I also know you from Regionals. - It's a shame you didn't get more spotlight. Judging by your performance on the Cheeios your little rag tag team could have had a shot...At second place. A smooth dancer like you, voice of an angel, and a nice body doesn't hurt."  
Then Kurt finally got it. Oh my God. He was flirting with him. A guy, his own age, also gay. Flirting with him.  
"If you know me so well... What is my name?" Kurt at least needed this guy's name. He wasn't sure where any of this was going, but there was no chance that he wouldn't flirt along.  
"That I don't know sadly. Enlighten me?" The mystery guy now was staring into Kurt's eyes.  
"Hummel, Kurt Hummel. And you? I don't want to just call you tall dark and handsome." Kurt's face formed a flirtatious smile that seemed to amuse the other boy.  
"Blair McCarthey."  
Blair leaned in closer to Kurt; Kurt's heart started beating faster. Not only was another guy interested in him, and flirting with him, but he wanted to kiss him. Kurt mentally tried to prepare himself; calm himself down, and just as their lips were about to touch Blair swerved over to Kurt's ear to whisper something.  
"You would be amazing in Vocal Adrenaline."

Kurt's hear sunk. Vocal Adrenaline was back to their old tricks again.  
"Oh! I see!" Kurt moved as far as possible as he could from Blair without making a public spectacle of himself. "So, with a new coach Vocal Adrenaline uses the same old trick, but with different players. Go after the gay counter tenor instead of the leading dive. I see how it is. No thank you, I saw what happened with Rachel last year."  
"But you are lonely. I can see it." Blair moved closer to Kurt again.  
"I'd rather be lonely than some pawn in Vocal Adrenaline's chess game. One day, I'll be famous, and while I'm sure you are talented you will be working for me, and I will have actual men with feelings for me lining up at my door. All this suffering will pay off."  
"What if it doesn't? What if you will end up a Lima loser like the rest of them... Why? Because you didn't go to Carmel. You stuck with your William McKinley and their losing New Directions. How will that feel? Others won't be cleaning _your_ septic tank, but you will be cleaning theirs." Blair smirked thinking that he broke Kurt down, but it was far from that.

"That might work on Rachel Berry, but not I Kurt Hummel. I _know_ I am getting out of this cowtown, and I am done talking to you. I have friends to see."  
Kurt walked away, but Blair would not give up that easy. Blair followed Kurt and slipped him a piece of paper with his name and number on it. "Give me a call or text if you change your mind."  
Kurt would of liked to say he threw the number away, but he just slipped it in the pocket of his checkered Marc Jacob's suit jacket.

Sam saw it all. Well, almost all of it. He saw Blair coming onto Kurt up to the almost kiss. That's when he just couldn't watch anymore.  
Sam never would admit it out loud, but watching Kurt with that guy – well, it gave him a feeling... a feeling of jealousy. Sam couldn't place why he was jealous of a guy flirting with Kurt... But part of him wanted to be that guy. But then Sam also wanted to stay in the world he was in now; his _safe_ world. The world where he was the All American straight jock with the pretty blonde cheerleader girlfriend, popularity, and everything he did was cool.  
Sam loved what the rest of the world saw. And he _hated_ the jealous and confused feelings he had watching Kurt and that guy.

_He wanted to be that guy. He wanted to be the one kissing Kurt. Sam Evans wanted Kurt Hummel... But just never could force himself to say it out loud. _


End file.
